Grecian Affair
by Ellixer
Summary: My first ever Mel and Janice fiction. I actually started this quite a few years ago. Hope you enjoy.


'Are you sure you want to do this?' She gives me a skeptical look, her lips forming into a smirk.

'Now why wouldn I?' If it's possible her face becomes even more skeptical.

'You do understand this will be a jungle. There's gonna be snakes and creepy crawly things.' She curls her fingers up, mimicking a spider.

'While I admit I am not fond of……creepy crawly thangs, I am determined to be more than jest a southern belle.' Janice just looks at me, trying her hardest not to laugh. Footsteps come racing down the hallway, causing both of us to turn. Jeremy, the intern, pushes through the office door out of breath and in a panic state.

'We are being ordered to evacuate to London. Now!' Then he's out again, running down to the next office. We look at each other in utter shock.

'I hate war.' I mumble. 'Why would they come here?'

'Strategic.' Janice says with a sigh. She swings her feet off of the desk, her boots hitting the floor with a loud thud. 'Come on, we need to save as much as possible.' Standing, I adjust my pencil skirt, smoothing out the wrinkles. I watch as Jan moves about, her manner gruffer than usual.

'Come on.' She says again, her brow furrowing at me.

'Why do ya do that?'

'Do what?' Her eyebrow cocks up in question. I clear my throat then proceed to puff out my chest as if I'm a burly man, put a scowl on my face, and lower my voice.

'Act like this?' She apparently finds my impression amusing as she bends over laughing hysterically.

'I don't.' She's trying to wipe the tears from her eyes, she's laughing so hard. It's my turn to raise my eyebrow at her.

'Ya do.' She only gives me a brief glare and continues her task. 'Are we gonna take all these with us?' I ask, gathering both our journals and notes together.

'As much as possible.' She's staring at the scrolls, scratching her chin in contemplation. Her finger goes up in the air as she suddenly gets an idea and walks away. I'm not entirely sure where she disappears too, but she's back in minutes with an army issue duffel bag.

'I might have to leave a few of my things behind.' She mumbles to herself. I already know that means any clothes she is not currently wearing. I hate when she does that sort of thing.

'How exactly, are we gonna get there?' I watch as she places the scrolls carefully in the duffel.

'Not sure. Any way will be dangerous.'Great, I feel so good about this right now.

Commotion erupts outside our office, it sounds like everyone's gone into a panic state. Janice is immersed in packing so I walk to the door and open it. Gingerly I lean out; seeing a state of chaos has erupted in the building. Sara comes rushing up to me, out of breath and panting.

'What is goin on?' I ask as she grabs my shoulders to support herself.

'The Nazi's. We need to leave now!' She takes off running down the hallway, the clicking of her heels loud on the marble floor. I pull myself back in the office and close the door.

'Umm Janice?'

'Hmmmm.' Her back is to me, she is only half paying attention.

'We need to leave now.'

'Ya ya.' She waves her hand dismissively at me.

'No, right now.' Despite the urgency in my voice, she doesn't seem to be grasping what I'm trying to say. The sound of gunfire and explosions somewhere off in the distance brings her back to reality. Spinning on her heel, she turns to look at me wide eyed.

'Mel, we can't leave this behind!'

'Jest get what ya can and let's go.' I grab the satchel that I shoved our journals into. Janice looks at me indecisively for a moment, then with a growl, she throws the last of the scrolls into the bag and hefts it up.

'Well, come on.'She says rushing past me, as if I'm the one holding us back. The building is already nearly deserted, only the Greek staff remain. It feels eerie when it's empty and silent. We walk with hurried steps through winding halls until we finally make it out of the building. Black smoke smudges the sky somewhere far off in the distance. I really can't see how we'll get out of here without dying.

'The docks!' Janice yells as she jumps into a jeep.

'Umm you can't steal that car.' I stand by the door, refusing to get in.

'I'm borrowing it. There's a difference.' Air raid sirens begin to go off, pushing my thoughts of right and wrong out of my brain for the moment. I jump in and hang on as Janice peels away from the building. I can't contain the squeal this elicits from me.

'I do declare, you are gonna get me killed Janice Covington!'

'Better me than the Jerries.' She swings the wheel hard, causing me to fly against her. As we get to the dock entrance, I notice that we aren't the only ones running for a boat. There's mass panic and chaos as people race around looking for a way out. Only a few boats remain, most of them small and only big enough for a few people.

'Shit!' Janice yells as she hits the steering wheel.

'What are we gonna do?' I push my glasses back up the bridge of my nose.

'Well, we'll never get through here.' She throws the jeep into reverse, speeding backwards and barely avoiding the numerous people behind us. Cutting the wheel, she slams on the brake and switches gears, causing the jeep to swing widely in a 180.

We race back onto the main streets, but Janice quickly detours us down a rarely used dirt road. I have no idea if she knows where she's going, but I don't have much of a choice in going along. The tires kick up dirt and debris, a small cloud of dust follows in our wake.

I think I can hear the roar of planes over the noise the jeep is making. I'm afraid to look up. Not just because I'm afraid to see if German planes are overhead; but because if I take my focus off trying to stay in the jeep, I might just fall out.

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.'Janice veers off into the trees, bringing the jeep to a stop and jumping out. 'Come on!' She's pulling bags out of the jeep and running headlong into the forest without looking back. The sound of gunfire once again pushes me into action. I can hear the planes zooming overhead now, just above the trees. I have no idea if Janice has a plan, but it's better than sitting here.

Running through a forest is not the least bit easy in heels, and I'm nowhere near to keeping up with Janice. I think she's forgotten I'm back here; never slowing her pace or pausing to see if I'm following. I have to pull my shoes off, and tear a slit up my skirt, it's the only way to keep going. The rocks and thorns begin to tear at my feet with each step, but I'm still moving faster than I was. Sweat is causing my clothes to stick to me in an uncomfortable way. My hair begins to fall out of my bun, hanging about my head crazily. A hole in the ground suddenly appears before us. Looking closer i notice worn stone steps going down into the earth.

'Janice what is this?'

'I don't know.' She only pauses for a brief moment, reaching in her bag for her flashlight.

"Then how did you know it was here?'

'I don't know!' It comes out as a growl, making me step back. The sound of bombs falling, followed by the earth shaking is the only reason I follow her. This is obviously ruins of some sort, I can tell by how the structure is put together.

"What are we gonna do?' I whisper, but my voice still bounces off the walls.

"I don't know.'

'You don't seem to know much.' She stops dead, causing me to run into the back of her.

'Look doll, would you prefer to take your chances with the Jerries?'

'No.' I shrink back and wait for her to continue moving forward. The light behind us slowly fades till we are engulfed in tar pitch darkness. I reach out for Janice, grasping her shoulder. We walk for what must be miles before finally stumbling upon a cavern. No, not a cavern, a room. There are stone benches, vases, and statues.

'It's a temple.' We gasp in unison.

'But who?' I ask. Janice shines the light on the statues, studying them.

'Aphrodite I think.'

'But underground? Janice, this is an ahmazing find'

'It would be if we weren't currently trying no to die.' She drops her bags, and sits on the tile floor, back against the wall. 'Shit Mel, what happened to your feet.' I look down, noticing they're covered in dirt and blood, the pain suddenly hitting me.

'Well I couldn't run in my heels, and you weren't slowing down.'

'Come here, sit down.' She suddenly looks guilty. I slump to the ground in a rather undignified manner. Janice roots in her bag, bringing out a canteen and a rumpled shirt. 'Here.' She pushed one of the bags under my legs, propping my feet in the air. As gently as she can manage, Janice pours water over my feet and begins to wipe the grime from them.

'Shouldn't we save that water?' I ask, my feet stinging from the contact.

'You don't want an infection do ya? Ruin those pretty little feet of yours.'

'They are hardly little.' I laugh and relax for a moment.

'You're telling me.' I slap her arm playfully, as she ducks away. She sits back against the wall, putting her hat in her lap. Shifting, I lean into her, instantly comforted by the warmth emanating from her body. I lace my fingers with hers, not caring if she minds. 'Well.' She says. 'Nothing to do now but wait.'


End file.
